Lucky Beret
by gamershojo
Summary: A short songfic chronicling Jill's Birthday. JillXWesker. Song:Blue Cap Girl


**Author's Note: Just a short Jill/Wesker songfic. Okay really short, lol. It could have been longer if there had been more lyrics, but I actually like it the way that it is. It's definitely a tad OOC, but I don't mind that either. It takes place shortly before the Spencer Mansion incident. A reader of mine suggested the song to me, and it inspired this fic. I'd like to dedicate it to ****Crow Lady PG67AW ****for her suggestion. Hope you like it! Read and Review**

**On a side note, I don't own Resident Evil, or its characters. I also don't own the lyrics to Blue Cap Girl by Seven Elevenz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanging out, on a Friday freezing night<br>We all know that we'll be fine  
>The Blue cap girl will be at the show tonight<strong>

It was her birthday. God Jill hated that day. Always had. Enough birthdays spent alone after her father went to jail would do that to a girl. And she wasn't stupid either. When Chris had asked her to show up at the local bar tonight, she knew he was planning a surprise party. After all, everybody had been pretending it wasn't her birthday all day long.

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing at the large stack of paperwork she still had to do. She was actually debating whether or not she was going tonight, with all the work still to be done. Jill leaned back in her desk chair, taking a break for a moment. She spun her pen idly in her fingertips, gazing around the room. Her eyes caught the steel gaze of her captain, and she immediately went back to work.

Albert Wesker was not a man to be trifled with, and she liked that about him. The S.T.A.R.S. team needed someone strong in charge to keep them all in line. After all they did have goofballs like Forrest Speyer, and chickens like Brad Vickers on Alpha team. She kept her eyes down and on her papers as she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. A shadow loomed over her, looking down at her stack of blank reports.

"Working hard Jill, or hardly working?" His voice was soft, but far from gentle. Jill looked up at him, tapping her pen lightly. She didn't really know what to say to that. Her gaze fell to the stack of reports that she had already completed today, and his followed. He picked up the stack, rifling through it. "Leave about half of those reports for Chris to do. He shouldn't always make you do all the paperwork. Then you may go home."

That said, he left her to her work. Jill watched his retreating back, before calling out. "Thanks Captain Wesker." She smiled to herself, and got back to writing. At around 7PM, Jill pushed her finished papers away, dropping a stack onto Chris's desk. She stretched happily, hands over her head, leaning backwards.

At that moment, Wesker stepped out of his office, closing the door behind him. His cool grey eyes met her chest, pushed up by the straps of the shoulder pads of her combat uniform. Her head was thrown back, giving him a second to appreciate her body. And he did just that, gaze lingering for only a moment, before locking the door to his office.

Jill stood straight upon hearing the click of the lock. She turned towards him, placing her blue beret over her short brown hair. "I was just leaving, I'll submit mine and Chris's reports to you in the morning." He nodded to her, "See that you do."

She turned to leave the S.T.A.R.S. office, calling over her shoulder. "And I expect to see you there Captain."

Wesker smiled slightly in amusement, a rather odd expression on his always serious face. "Nothing escapes that one. Especially with Redfield's obviousness."

**Drinking wine, singing loud, cause she's not shy**  
><strong>Making jokes and telling this<strong>  
><strong>Just to see the gang laughing and always high<strong>

Jill hurried to the bar to make it on time, not bothering to stop to change out of her uniform. She plastered on a fake smile upon entering, pretending to be surprised as the Alpha Team greeted her. She hugged Chris and the other members before looking at Wesker surprised. She didn't understand how he made it here before her. Smiling, and shaking his hand all the same she just let it go. He was always full of surprises.

She ordered herself a glass of wine, sipping it before turning to Chris. "I left a present for you on your desk. A nice stack of empty reports." He groaned, "Gee thanks partner. That's what I always wanted." She laughed, and downed the rest of her drink. The jukebox kicked on, changing to a song that she loved.

Jill began to sing to it, tapping her hand to the beat. "Beautiful voice Jill," Forrest said sarcastically. She raised her glass to him. "I know, it's way better than your face." He held his heart in mock hurt, before going back to his drink.

Several glasses of wine, and some drinking challenges from the boys, Jill definitely had a buzz. Her dragging the other team members to dance with her definitely showed it. She was giggling as she switched partners every so often, before her eyes fell to the blonde sitting alone.

His charcoal eyes were blocked by his ever present shades, and his facial expression seemed bored. He had been nursing the same beer all night, playing nice. The loud noise of the bar was beginning to annoy him, so he dropped cash on the table, and stood to leave early. He had work to do after all.

He was surprised when he found his way blocked by the brunette, even more surprised when she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. "You're not getting out of it that easy Wesker." She began twisting her body to the beat, leaving him standing there awkwardly. The other men of the team laughed at him, and a low growl rose in his throat. He would NOT be laughed at.

Wesker pulled her close, moving with ease to the song. His movements were just as cool as his demeanor, making Jill smile. When the song was over, she went back to her drink, making him sit next to her. "Think of that as your birthday gift Valentine, never again will that happen." His words were icy, but she just laughed. "We'll see."

**The atomic ant**  
><strong>Happiness she send<strong>  
><strong>May she have some money to lend?<strong>  
><strong>Gimme more<strong>  
><strong>Don't be bored<strong>  
><strong>She's for fun and she always scores<strong>  
><strong>I think she even have a cock<strong>

Wesker stared at her as she began throwing back drinks like they were water. She had balls, he'd give her that. After all, nobody stood up to him. She joked around with all the guys, putting their efforts at drinking to shame. She removed her beret, to run a hand through her matted hair, and unclipped her shoulder pads. She rubbed her ribs where the strap had been digging into her, and leaned back heavily in her chair.

It was quite clear that she was blitzed. And she should have been, considering how much money she was collecting from her coworkers. They all now knew not to bet her in drinking games. She stuffed the cash in the pockets of her cargo pants, chiding Barry. "Your wife better not call me complaining about how I just took your paycheck."

He shook his head defeated, "I don't know where you put it all. Someone your weight shouldn't be able to drink that much."

**Vicky, always screaming in my head**  
><strong>She's so cool, she's never sad<strong>  
><strong>She just wanna have some fun with all her friends and<strong>  
><strong>Her blue cap, jumping and playing in the crowd<strong>  
><strong>She's like popcorn, she's so wild<strong>  
><strong>Now I think that is better slow down...<strong>

Jill pulled her beret back on, and started swaying to the beat, yet another drink in her hands. She was a bit unstable on her feet, and landed herself in Wesker's lap. He placed a firm hand on her hip to keep her from falling to the floor, and wrenched the drink from her grasp.

"You're done tonight." He lifted her up, putting an arm around her to keep her steady. "I'm going to take her home, make sure the rest of the team makes it home safe," he sighed to Chris. Wesker half-walked/half-dragged Jill outside placing her inside his car. As they began traveling down the road, Jill looked around appreciatively. "Nice car."

"Yes, and let's keep it that way. Don't vomit on my leather interior."

Jill just shook her head, "I'd never dream of it."

They made it to her small apartment without a hitch. Wesker basically carried her up the stairs, and dug her key out of her pocket for her. He kicked open the door, taking her into her bedroom before dropping her on the bed. He moved to leave, having done his duties, but was stopped by Jill grabbing onto his wrist.

"Don't go yet." Her voice was gentle, and her blue eyes stared up at him.

"Why not?" He watched her sit-up in bed, long fingers reaching up to grab his face. "Because," she murmured, and then her lips were upon his. He hesitated at first, before realizing that she wouldn't remember this in the morning. He kissed her roughly, pushing her back into the bed. Clothes began to scatter around the room, as each removed the others with fervor.

Eventually, all that was left were his sunglasses and her beret. She snatched the midnight shades off his face with a smile, placing them inside her beret, before leaving them on the night table. He glared down at her, his steel gaze suddenly exposed. "They're mine now, they match my lucky beret after all."

Her fingers messed up his perfect hair in the throes of passion, smirking in spite of his anger. Then again, she always had liked it rough.

**But she will never slow down...**

Wesker slipped from her sleeping grasp, dressing quietly. Using his stealth from combat, he let himself out of her apartment. He smoothed back his hair, closing the door behind him silently. "Make it through the trials of Spencer Mansion Jill. I have plans for you yet."


End file.
